


My Wounds in Your Hands Feel Like Beginnings

by fiendlyghost



Series: Pragma [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, but i give you fluff, elliots mom dies, i love this okay, its sad, so its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendlyghost/pseuds/fiendlyghost
Summary: Elliott has a long climb ahead of him, but he's not alone.
Relationships: Bloodhound /caustic /mirage /octane
Series: Pragma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	My Wounds in Your Hands Feel Like Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stressed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211124) by [betawhitewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf). 



> Hello! So this actually isn't my original idea! It belongs to @betawhitewolf and his fic stressed. He did a poly legends fic, and I just couldn't let it go. So here is this! Hope you enjoy!

“ My wounds don’t feel like wounds in your hands. They feel like beginnings, like a chance to make things right again. “ - Pavana

The atmosphere in the room hung heavy with an emotion no one wanted to mention. A bedroom was supposed to radiate comfort and warmth, but tonight it radiated none of the aforementioned. Elliot Witt sat cross legged on a queen size bed, back pressed rigidly against the headboard, hands set dejectedly in his lap. 

Octavio Silva laid curled up in a fetal position, head laying on Elliot’s thigh. In this rare moment Octavio wasn't twitching and shifting restlessly, he lay somberly, his only movement was drawing nonsensical shapes in the comforter he rested upon. 

Bloodhound sat across from both men, in the same position as Elliot. Their eyes which usually were hidden behind a mask, always held a sense of seeing right through whoever they gazed at, seeing everything within them, but now with no mask concealing their auburn eyes, they bore much more forcefully into Elliot’s being. 

The final man in the room was the only one that looked even slightly like he usually did. Alexander Nox sat in a worn leather chair. It sat in a corner of the room, looking towards the bed. He seemed to be sitting comfortably. A book in one hand, the other resting on the armrest, one leg crossed over the other. A pair of reading glasses, sitting on the edge of his nose. If someone looked closely enough, they would notice that his fingers dug slightly too much into the leather it lay upon.

The somber mood of the room was abruptly brought to a halt, by the book being snapped closed with a loud ‘thwump’. Every eye in the room shifted to him, expressions ranging from curious to wistful to weary. Alexander glanced at all of their outfits, all some form of black proper attire. 

“From my personal experience, talking through grief can help in one's recovery.” His voice was steady, with an undertone of calming openness that few people ever heard from the toxic trapper. 

“What is there to talk about? She’s gone. Nothing's gonna change that.”

Elliots voice cracked with raw emotion, and a tear tracked its way down his cheek and fell onto Octavio’s temple. The speedster shot up at that, grabbing on to Elliot's hand and gripping it fiercely. “Mi amor, we aren’t saying that! We know this is hard, and nothing we say can change that, but maybe we can ease the pain a little.”

Before Elliot could respond, Bloodhound shot in, “ Elskan, your mother was a part of your journey that can never be replaced. You must remember her at her strongest, that's what she would have wanted. Mourning her is okay, but you need to remember the good so her memory remains strong and true.” 

Elliots lip trembled in an almost comical way if in different circumstances, before the floodgates broke and he choked out a sob. He buried his head in his arms letting all his emotions spill over. They let him cry because they knew it was for the best. 

Once his sobs quieted into sniffles, he felt a weight settle on the bed beside him. Calloused fingers gently pulled his head out of his arms, and thumbs wiped away the tears still left over. Through blurry eyes Elliot saw Alexander lean forward and he felt soft lips press against his forehead.

He felt Alex pull his shoulders back softly until he was gently settled on pillows, the trappers arm supporting his head and laying beside him. Elliot gave in and curled in towards him, laying his head on the strong chest. No more words were said. Not right now. Words would come later, right now it was time for comfort. 

Octavio shifted and snuggled up behind the trickster, successfully spooning him. Alexander’s hand supporting Elliot's head was in the right position to run his fingers through Octavios hair just the way he liked. Bloodhound laid on top of The trappers lower chest facing toward Elliot to hold on to his hand and throw an arm around him. Elliot was successfully trapped in, but he couldn't have felt more safe. 

The next steps of his life would be difficult, but he wouldn't be going through it alone and that's the only thing that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> If you really liked this, let me know, i might even make this a series of sorts


End file.
